


helping hands

by jessamoo



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessamoo/pseuds/jessamoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*smut fic* for the prompt "Bash being the one to find Kenna on the stairway and helping her out and not Henry"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There is a burning pit inside of her, weighing her down as she stumbles dazedly against the window sill.

She had had these feelings before, but they had never itched over her skin like this. They had never made her fingers shake with need. With the need to do something, to feel something.

Kenna’s fingers move down experimentally. She is thinking about the warmth of her skin as it hums and strains, her bones aching like she can’t control what is inside of her.

 

Suddenly long fingers clamp down over hers. The hands are warm and clean and she feels the weight of their owner pressed in behind her. Their joined hands push against the fabric of her dress and she turns her head breathlessly.

She recognises his jaw line, his lips that are as gasping as hers, and her eyes flick up to meet Bash’s, fiery in the dark of the hall.

He moves his hips against her and she squirms against him. His eyes boring into hers are questioning.

“Let me help you.” his voice comes out in a quiet, low rumble that she feels vibrate all the way through her. Despite their position and what he had caught her doing, there is a kind of sincerity in his voice that makes her nod at him.

As soon as he sees her nod, he grabs her and quickly flips her around so she’s facing him.

He leans in further, and she is pressed right against the wall. A blush creeps up her cheeks as she feels his warm breath on her parted lips.

Kenna moves her hips upwards, pressing against him, feeling him straining in his trousers. When she moves again, wanting to feel him against her she feels him take a shallow breath.

As if in retaliation he roughly presses his lips to hers.

She had kissed boys before. Practising in the fields with teenage playmates, clumsy and awkward.

This was the opposite of that. This was dark and fierce and filled up the whole of her body.

Their tongues dance together and Bash lets out a grunt as she tangles her hands tightly in his hair.

He pulls away from her and begins to trail rapid, fervent kisses down her jaw, her neck, her collar bone. He presses his lips to the curve of her breast and she arches up to meet him.

 

Bash’s hands move expertly into her skirts, lifting them slowly, teasingly, his fingers soft on her legs.

When they reach her sex he rubs at her and she moves against his fingers with a gasp. 

“Kiss me.” She gasps into his ear, moving quicker and quicker.

And he does. They kiss slowly as he touches her and plays with her.

Kenna smiles and bites her lip when he pulls away. She sees a proud smile on his face too and their lips meet a few more times casually. 

Then slowly he moves a finger inside of her and she clutches at him, her arms round his shoulders, white knuckles gripping the fabric of his shirt.

She moves and bucks in a steady rhythm and looks down at him – to share something with him maybe, to find something in his eyes. This would have been romantic after all if they weren’t virtual strangers in the middle of a corridor.

But his eyes are closed and she doesn’t have time to wonder who he’s thinking of before she is distracted by him frustratingly commanding her “Say my name.”

She moans it softly in his ear and he pumps his fingers in her harder and deeper, over and over till she feels the burning spreading through her, into her hollow places, lighting up all her darkness in one moment of breathless overwhelming pleasure.

She cries out when she finishes and he presses his lips over hers to quiet her.

 

They breathe shallowly trying to calm down. Bash kisses her a few more times as he moves his hands away from her and presses her skirts back down for her. The gesture is so unexpected that she finds herself smiling at him in disbelief.

Now the fervour of desire had calmed a little, though her heart still beat erratically, Kenna stands up properly. 

Bash presses his head against hers as if to silently thank her and turns to leave. As he does so Kenna grabs his arm to stop him.

“Wait.” She whispers quickly.

He looks at her hesitantly but stay where he is. 

Kenna moves forward without thinking and crashes against him, kissing him again. Bash wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer.

They pull away looking at each other in surprise at the oddly romantic moment.

“Take me to your rooms.” Kenna says.

Bash appears to deliberate for only a second before setting his lips and nodding, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him.

 

They made love all night. He had moved inside of her, their whole bodies pressed tightly against each other, clinging and desperate. She had taken him in her mouth and he had groaned appreciatively, tangling his hands in her hair.

By the end of the night he was the one calling her name.

It was her that he saw when he closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> added this chapter because of a prompt relating to it

Since that night together, Kenna had become close with Bash outside the bedroom too.

She hadn’t known how they would continue. For two days after she avoided him, despite his frequent efforts to try and speak with her.

When they had finally talked he had been kind and respectful. She knew some men just abandoned women once they had taken what they wanted from them, but she quickly saw Bash wasn’t like that. He asked how she wanted to continue, he genuinely wanted to know. He didn’t try to placate her and he certainly didn’t look down on her.

 

They became friends. That night always hung in the air between them, unspoken. Sometimes on the bad nights Bash would kiss her for a long time under the stars, or he would knock softly on her chamber door. They wouldn’t always have sex – though sometimes they did – sometimes he just slept beside her or told her what was bothering him.

She found that she liked being the one he turned to. All these troubles with Mary did incense her, but she didn’t say anything. She knew he had liked her at one point, but the way he talked about her now was different. He just seemed tired of it all now. She offered him a respite from life at court.

But there were happy times too. He would dance with her openly now, and he would go for rides with her. He even taught her some archery – though Kenna was surprised to realise she was far more interested in having his arms wrapped around her than hitting the target.

She tried to ignore the way she blushed around him now. She hadn’t ever acted like this, it was absurd. And yet she felt her heart speed up when he looked at her.

One day she saw him laughing with Mary casually, like she had a million times before, and suddenly a piercing stab of jealousy hit her. It shocked even her in its violence.

Then she knew. Everything she had been denying to herself since that night on the stairwell. Bash was kind and noble, and she was falling irretrievably in love with him.

 

Kenna is frustratingly trying to sleep but failing when she hears a familiar knock on the door.

“Come in!” she whispers with a smile.

She is glad when Bash hesitantly slides in. he has felt so far away from her recently and she had missed him. 

She holds her hand out to him, inviting him to lie beside her as he had many times before.

Bash just shakes his head and holds his hand up.

“I won’t stay long. I just have some news that’s all…I thought you should hear it from me. That is I wanted to be the one to tell you…” he trails off in a stutter.

He steps further into the light of the burning candle beside the bed and she sees how drawn and tired he looks then. There is something sad in his eyes that scares her.

“What is it?” she frowns, moving to get out of bed.

“Please, you don’t have to get up its not…” he shakes his head and sighs frustrated, searching for words.

He rolls his neck uncomfortably as she slowly sits back down again.

He looks at her again then, squaring his shoulders, composing himself.

“I am to marry Mary.” He states blankly.

There is a brief shocked silence before Kenna laughs out loud in disbelief. She stops when she sees he isn’t joining in.

“You can’t be serious.” She scoffs. She gets up then and stamps over to him. “Bash tell me you aren’t serious.”

“You’ve heard the rumours of my being made legitimate. And as soon as I am I will wed Mary.” He continues in the same cold tone, not looking at her. Like if he did he wouldn’t be able to get the words out.

“That’s utterly ridiculous.” She whispers incredulously and he winces.

“That’s… that’s all I came here to tell you.” Bash glances up at her again then, with soft pitying eyes. “That…and I’m sorry.”

She shakes her head and backs away from them. She had been convinced that something was growing between them. Something intimate and new and good – and all this dreaming she had finally let herself dream was being ripped away from her. She had always planned for a practical marriage, but with him she had dared to hope she might find a loving one. How wrong she had been. How foolish, to think he had ever moved on from Mary.

She feels angry hot tears in her eyes and turns away from him so that he doesn’t see.

“What about Francis?” she asks shakily, hastily wiping tears away hoping he doesn’t notice.

“It is for Francis’s sake I do this, and only his.”

Kenna whirls around then in confusion. “For his sake you take his crown and the woman he loves?”

Bash’s eyes close against her cruel tone. “It’s difficult to explain.” He says quietly.

“Oh yes, it must be. It must be difficult to explain to a girl as stupid as me! A girl so silly as to believe…” she trails off as he blinks up at her. He knew what she was going to say, she was sure. But she lets her tears fall and shakes her head dejectedly. “That doesn’t matter now anyway.”

Bash turns to her hesitantly, wanting to go to her. Instead he clenches his fist by his side. “you’re not stupid Kenna. You are important to me.” His tone is strong and vehement now, trying to convince her.

Kenna scoffs. “Not as important as Mary.” She spits.

He shakes his head at her. “It isn’t like that.”

“You were in love with her and now you have her. You don’t need me anymore, or my bed.” She just her chin up.

“You were more to me than that. And I think you know it. I hope you do at least.” He pleads. "And I wasn't in love with her."  
Kenna looks away from him coldly and doesn’t respond.

He waits for her, but seeing her there, he knows it is no use. 

He nods acceptingly and turns to leave slowly. Kenna watches him out of the corner of her eye, waiting for anything else.

But there is nothing.

When the door slowly clicks closed, she breaks down in tears.

 

She has to watch it all. This farce of an engagement. It leaves a bad taste in her mouth.

If Kenna had believed in it, or believed that they really loved each other – or even understood why this was happening, she might have been able to be happy about it. She did at the end of the day want her friends to be happy. 

But she would see the awkward way they would hold hands, like they couldn’t wait to let go. And she knew Francis was a shadow over them even now he had left. And she couldn’t stomach it, any of it.

He had held her once. He had taken the precious parts of her and held them softly. 

The memories turned to ash and she couldn’t shake the feeling of betrayal. 

She can’t help but wonder if she should have left the same way Francis did.

 

She sits shaking in the cold one night. 

She hasn’t talked to Bash for weeks, and she feels so far apart from everyone at court. She didn’t want to feel this way. She wanted to be happy and excited like she had been before him.

Francis had come back and everything had seemingly gone back to normal. But not for her.

Despite the fact a small part of her felt bad for Bash being tugged and twisted like a pawn in the chess game of royalty, she couldn’t let go of how easily he had let her go.

 

She hears footsteps behind her and stills. She had been crying again and she listens, trying to tell if they had heard her.

She knows it is him as soon as he sits beside her. His body is still instinctively familiar to her. Not recognising it would be like not knowing her own name.

“We haven’t talked since he got back.” Bash says casually.

Kenna considers leaving but something makes her stay. She ignores him pointedly however.

“We still don’t have to.” He shrugs congenially. “How about I talk, and you just listen. If you’re still mad at me by the end of it, I’ll leave you alone.”

Kenna stiffens to show she is listening and he starts his story.

He tells her everything. The prophecy, all of it. Why they had done it. And as he talks she turns back round to face him in stunned silence.

When he finishes he looks up at her questioningly to see her reaction. She is shaking her head at him in disbelief.

She was glad that he hadn’t just decided to steal his brother’s life. But she was still mad at him for breaking her heart over a stupid prophecy that had apparently turned out to not even matter.

“I gave you everything you know. Twice.” She says.

He nods sadly. “I know. And I should have been more careful. I am sorrier than you’ll ever know that this whole ordeal…cost me my best friend.”

Kenna looks away and nods glumly at the words ‘best friend’. Bash takes her hand in comfort and she gives him a sad smile, looking up from under her eyelashes.

“Ordeal?” she echoes, trying to laugh, but it comes out with a harsh edge. “It can’t have been that bad to be heir to the throne…or to be engaged to Mary.”

Bash smiles at her knowingly and ducks his head for her to look at him. She obliges and he runs a finger down her cheek.

“Once that might have been a dream come true for me. But not any more. As soon as we agreed it…it felt false somehow. We didn’t talk about it but we both knew. Whatever small thing we felt for each other at one point wasn’t enough to sustain us. Not when we both loved other people more.”

Kenna’s eyes jump upwards from where she had stared down as he spoke. She raises her eye brows in shock.

“You too?”

He just smiles and nods at her.

Then slowly he leans over and kisses her gently. It takes a shocked second for her to recover, but eventually she does, kissing him back with a smile.

“I’m still mad at you.” she cries pulling away and pointing a finger at him.

He grabs her hand and laughs. “I can fix that.” he says, kissing her again, his hands on her waist, pulling her too him.

She feels the difference in his kiss now.

They both know this is where he is supposed to be.


End file.
